Athenas Rangers
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No, no me equivoqué de sección. Lean y descubranlo por ustedes mismos.


Athenas Rangers

A Seiya se le ocurre una gran idea, pero ¿qué dicen los demás?

Todo comenzó como de costumbre, con Saori histérica como de costumbre, los dorados haciendo de las suyas como siempre, con Camus, Mu, Saga y Shaka aplacando a los demás como de costumbre y a los "malos" de la serie dandole una golpiza innecesaria pero efectiva a Seiya como de costumbre, pero en medio del tumulto, Seiya se levantó muy feliz ya que una idea le pasó por la cabeza (¡Seiya tuvo una idea! se va a acabar el mundo, despidanse de sus seres queridos y agarren la cosa más grande y pesada para golpear que tengan a la mano)

-¡Si! Tengo una gran idea, debo decirla a los demás de inmediato.

Y fue volando (literalmente) hasta la mansión Kido, donde por fortuna (o desgracia) halló a los demás.

-Caballeros que defienden a Atena¡ASAMBLEA!

Y un zapato, un libro y un sofá se estrellaron en la cabeza de Seiya, pero ni eso lo detuvo.

Una vez reunidos en la sala...

-Compañeros en el dolor y el amor...

-Vuelve a decir esas tarugadas -amenazó Ikky- y tragarás tierra del pavimento.

-¡Noooooo! le falta sal ;-;

-Tranquilos -dijo Shun tratando de establecer la calma que tenían antes de que regresara Seiya- ¿qué ocurre?

-Bueno, somos los defensores número uno de Atena...

-Por no decir los únicos botarates que se lanzan a salvarla -masculló Shiryu.

-Así que formaremos un súper escuadron, los Athenas Rangers!

Todos se quedaron con los ojos de O.O

-Sí, como yo soy el líder, seré el rojo, Shiryu el negro, Hyoga el azul, Ikky el amarillo y Shun el rosa...

Y antes de que los demás reaccionaran, el cabello de Shun cambió de color verde a negro y comenzó a ahorcar a Seiya.

-¿Y tu qué dijiste¿Ya la hicimos¡Te AMUELAS! Nadie defenderá a Atena en tanto siga con vida.

-Ikky, creo que Hades otra vez quiere reclamar el cuerpo de Shun.

-Si, deja que mate a Seiya y orita lo aplacamos.

Pero no pudo, ya que la voluntad de Shun fue más fuerte y lo soltó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada Shun, deja ahi a Seiya, al fin que es inmortal, y vamos por un trago.

-Pero somos menores de edad.

-Y tenemos la fuerza de los caballeros dorados¿quien se puede oponer con esos argumentos y una demostración?

-Bueno, cuida la casa Seiya.

Y se fueron dejando a Seiya tirado en el piso, sin embargo, muy en lo profundo de la mente de Seiya, una parte totalmente envuelta por mugre y telarañas, una segunda idea brilló y el tonto se levantó de golpe.

-¡CLARO! PARA HACER EL ESCUADRON NECESITAMOS ENEMIGOS MORTALES QUE AMENACEN LA VIDA DE ATENA!

Y se fue corriendo a una tienda de fans a comprar un enorme vestido pasado de moda y mucho, mucho alambre...

Mansión Solo...

Julián, quien pr desgracia seguía con vida, se levantó de su cama. Sentía que respiraba con dificultad y estaba seguro de que la cabeza le estaba pesando más de lo acostumbrado.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió lentamente a tomar un vaso con agua, cuando el reflejo le devolvió una tétrica imagen...

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al día siguiente, en el santuario reinaba una inusual calma, incluso los caballeros se percataron de eso.

-Oye M&M¿por qué hay tanto silencio¿Estamos de luto?

-No sé ni me interesa Milo, pero tanta calma solo anticipa una tormenta.

En eso, ven un enorme tubo de cristal que era cargado por Seiya.

-Puf, puf, ayuda, ayuda.

Y debido al gran esfuerzo que había hecho, Seiya se desmaya quedando abajo del tubo.

-¿Lo ayudamos?

-¿Pidió ayuda?

-Si.

-¿Especificó a quién le pidio ayuda?

-No.

-Entonces no lo ayudamos.

Rato después, Seiya se levanta y levanta el enorme tubo de cristal en lo que los antes mencionados lo observaban divertidos.

-¿Me ayudan un poco?

-¿Qué haces cerebro de chorlito?

-M&M, no insultes a ese don de la naturaleza.

-Gracias por defenderme Milo, eres un gran amigo.

-Osea, hello Seiya, yo hablaba de los chorlitos.

-Que malos son conmigo.

-¿Qué haces con esa cosa¿Ya quieres que te enterremos?

-No, dejen les explico. El maligno Poseirrita desea aniquilar de una vez por todas a Saori, y ella, como la guía espiritual de los Athenas Rangers, nos debe hablar desde un tubo de cristal¿me ayudan a meterla aquí?

-Mmmm¿qué dices Milo?

-Si no le pones agujeros al tubo, con gusto te ayudamos.

-Ok¿por qué agujeros?

-Por que si le haces agujeros los malos la raptarán con mayor facilidad.

-Ah, eso no lo sabía, ok, no le haré agujeros y la sellaré al vacío para evitar problemas.

-Bien, deja que nos encarguemos de Saori, y tu reune a tu equipo antes de que los ataquen sorpresivamente.

-Cierto, muchas gracias chicos.

-De nada Seiya, aqui apoyamos a los Athenas Rangers.

15 minutos después Saori estaba dentro del tubo de cristal gritando de todo hasta que se le acabó el oxígeno. Vayamos con Seiya y el ¿sastre?

-Si, aqui están las medidas, y puede cobrar de esta tarjeta -dice Seiya dando una tarjeta que dice Mitsumasa Kido.

-Ok señor Kido, pero ¿por qué de Power Rangers?

-Athenas Rangers, somos Athenas Rangers.

-De acuerdo, para mañana estarán listos.

Pero la calma no duró por mucho tiempo...

Con un horroroso vestido pasadísimo de moda y al menos 5 kilos de alambre enrrollados en la cabeza, Poseidón fue directo al santuario a reclamar por su actual imagen...

-¡QUIÉN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME HIZO ESTO?

Y todos respondieron.

-Seiya¿a quién más esperabas?

Y se fue a buscarlo de inmediato, dejando intacto al santuario.

En la mansión Kido...

-Oye Shu... es decir señor Hades -dijo Hyoga, quien ya se había cansado de hacer de taburete- ¿no cree que sería más cómodo usar un cojín?

-No, por que los cojines no dan automasajes.

En eso, entra Poseidon, y las risotadas no se hicieron esperar.

XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-¡No se burlen¿Donde está esa escoria descerebrada llamada Seiya?

Y como si lo hubieran invocado...

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

Rompiendo una ventana (y golpeándose en la cara de paso) Seiya, vestido de Power Ranger Rojo, Seiya comenzó una serie de poses que harían turbar de vergüenza al Gran Sayaman, y prodeció a sacar la espada de juguete que decía "Athenas Red Rangerer"

-¿Pero qué rayos?

Y Seiya, gritando cosas como "¡espada de la ultra justicia ja!" o "¡Super golpe espadachin oh!" daba golpes que no hubieran hecho daño por más que se esforzara, razón por la que Julián concentró su energía en el puño y lo mandó a volar.

Dos días después, todo volvía a la calma. Hades había sido controlado y los caballeros dorados se ahorraron una feria enterrando a Saori en la caja de cristal en la que murió, cuando repentinamente les cae Seiya del cielo.

-¡OOOOOOEEEEEEEEGHF! -sale del pozo que hizo con su caída- cielos, querer ser un Athenas Ranger fue un rotundo fracaso, por eso -se levanta de golpe y, arrancándose las ropas, termina con un vestido de Sailoor moon rosa con celeste- ¡SEREMOS LOS ATHENAS SCOUTS! YO SERÉ LA LÍDER, LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA, SHIRYU PUEDE SER SCOUT JUPITER, HYOGA SCOUT MERCURY, IKKY SCOUT MARS Y SHUN SCOUT VE...

Y antes de que otra tragedia pasara, lo mandaron a volar entre todos.

-¡Los castigaré en el nombre de Atena!

Pero a nadie le importa lo que diga Seiya. FIN. 


End file.
